beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Perseus 85DS (Stamina)
Gravity Destroyer 85DS is a Stamina-type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx. Face Bolt: Destroyer/Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek language Perseus means hero. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil Gorgon Medusa and saved the Princess Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" (Hasbro version says "Destroyer") beneath it in a blurred manner colored white, while tattooed on a translucent, purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Destroyer/Perseus *'Weight: '''2.7 grams Destroyer is unique in the sense that there is no plastic that blocks the prongs on left and right launchers from attaching. This is necessary to allow multi-directional spin that which is only available on this Beyblade. Also, like the Hybrid Wheel System L-Drago Series, rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees results in different modes. It has three projections which are layed out in a triangular shape. These three projections allow it to shift between "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode", and it is symmetrical. Like Lightning L-Drago and Meteo L-Drago, the Energy Ring can only fit the Fusion Wheel. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight: 33.9 grams Gravity is a unique Fusion Wheel that is only compatable with the Destroyer Energy Ring. It can change to Counter Mode (Left Spin) and Counter Mode (Right Spin) counter and also it has Defense Mode (Right Spin) and Defense Mode (Left Spin). It is quite heavy, but has too much recoil for Defense. Instead, its use is found in Attack, in Left Spin Counter Mode. But since Left Spin Attack does so well against Right Spin Defense, you could use it in Left Spin Defense Mode with MF-H Gravity Destroyer GB145/230RS. However, back to Attack, MF Gravity Destroyer R145RF can destroy 230 Defense combos, and at 85 height, that combo is very good at Attack in general. It is a top tier in Attack, however it should not used at all in Defense, with even Rock and Grand being better. It is also good in Attack with MF-H Gravity Destroyer BD145MF.It is released in a sliver-grey color. Spin Track: 85 85 is the lowest Spin Track currently available. 85 shows valuable use in Attack customizations, but the main downfall is, that its low height makes it easy for it to scrape on the stadium floor. 85 is top tier for both Attack and some Stamina customizations. This version is clear in color. '''Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 -Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Defense Sharp (DS) Defense Sharp is a Performance Tip with moderate Stamina. It is said that the Tip is hollow and looks more like an extremely wide Flat Sharp than Defense. Even when it is used for a long time, the Tip provides little to no Attack movements. Decent for Stamina combos, but D, PD, EWD, WD and SD outclass it. Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Video Trivia *It is the first Beyblade with the 85DS combo. Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Dual Spin Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades